Hickoryfire
Description Hickoryfire is a buff brown tabby with blue eyes. Story Hickoryfire at the time being known as Hickory was raised in a kittypet place being taken out of a place with many cats in cages and being taken to a house with many housefolk, there was another cat there named Percy though sadly he was old and ended up passing away not long after Hickory had got there, his housefolk were nice but he did not really like being a house cat since there was nothing really for him to do and the housefolk never really liked him as much as they did Percy, though one day he had got out and he became a stray and friended some of the cats in the neighborhood named Kestrel Sand and then a small kit at the time who was Sands younger sister Sweet he felt attached to her and he wanted to show her how to hunt but as Sweet grew she showed much more interest in herbs than in hunting sadly but he was fine with this and was proud that Sweet had found something that she liked, since he had always thought that Sweet looked quite sad all the time, then Hickory went away from the kitty pet place for few moons to explore and try to find some place else for himself, when he had returned Sweet had apparently dreamed about some sort of Moonlit path of sorts so him having nothing else to do joined Kestrel Sand and Sweet on their adventure to whatever the place was that they were going to, but when they had first left Sweet had been attacked by a bird and he had just barely saved her from it, and then after all of that they made it to Breezeclan with his new leaders Songstar and Moonstar though he followed a bit closer to the lead of Moonstar just since he had to follow the lead of one of them instead of both of them, and all his friends had chosen Moonstars lead and he had gotten the name Hickoryfire and he loved it and still does to this day after all it is "Hickory Fire" Which he had found very interesting and really showed off his power. One day his best friend Kestrelglide had gone out on the rat battle patrol, and sadly she did not make it back in very good conditions, she died not too long after coming back to camp, this saddened him a lot even more than the rest of the clan in his mind, he thinks that her death was noble though that she could of been saved if the cats had just tried after all, And then after that happened Redtuft had kits and one of them by the name of Glidepaw had become his apprentice and he is now training her with all of his possible efforts, though Glidepaw is not really the most caring apprentice After a while, though even if he chose the lead of Moonstar he would still glance at Songstar from time to time since he had actually found her quite cute, though some of her choices had bothered Hickoryfire greatly like how she can just yell at Moonstar all the time, but he thought that he really has no real business looking into the leaders relationship, and after Songstar became Songtrail again Greystar had taken away a bunch of warriors, this annoyed Hickoryfire and when the day comes when Breezeclan attacks Greyclan he will be front and center in that battle, he was even more annoyed that Songtrail did not want to do anything about it and neither did some of the warriors who had stayed, though Hickoryfire understands that he can't really choose what other cats really think of anything.